Electrostatic micro-electromechanical (MEMs) devices typically are fabricated with semiconductor or other thin and thick film technologies. The MEMs devices often times have electrostatic actuators that are used to control various functions in display devices, high precision position sensors, pressure sensors, voltage modulators, accelerometers, oscillators, and adaptive optics, just to name a few. Electrostatic actuation is generally performed using a constant voltage source as the implementation of the control is less complicated than other methods. However, this form of electrostatic control has snap-in issues when the controllable gaps are reduced below a threshold limit. Further, if a gap separates two different metal plates and the gap is removed by allowing the two metal plates to contact each other, striction forces can prevent the two metal plates from becoming separated. Conventional devices incorporate mechanical stops to limit the gap displacement but these can be difficult to fabricate as there is often still some striction forces from the stops themselves. Accordingly, there is a need for better electrostatic control using voltage sources while preventing striction forces to occur.